Acceptance
by Litfreak89
Summary: A surprise visitor at Bellatrix and Rodolphus's rehearsal dinner


_Written for the QLFC, Round 9_

 _Team: Pride of Portree_

 _Beater 2 Prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange_

 _Optional Prompts:_

 _2\. (word) harm_

 _7\. (word) evoke_

 _13\. (dialogue) "It's so good to be home."_

 _Word count (not including AN): 1011_

* * *

Acceptance

Bellatrix Black sighed as she collapsed on her sister Narcissa's bed. "Cissy, why do you insist on dating that pathetic Lucius Malfoy? He's weak! The _Dark Lord_ doesn't even want him!"

Narcissa, fifteen, looked at her sister through the reflection in the mirror. "Bella, Lucius Malfoy is from a prestigious pure-blood family. I can do much worse than a Malfoy." Turning slightly, she made sure her crimson ball gown was flowing as it should. "Besides, at least he's not a Lestrange."

Knowing Narcissa was attempting to evoke feelings of jealousy, Bellatrix laughed. "Dearie, if Lucy scratches your itches, that's your business. However, at least Rodolphus has gone through puberty."

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at her oldest sister. At nineteen, Bellatrix still lived at home to await her nuptials to Rodolphus Lestrange, a pure-blood wizard who seemed to Narcissa to be a bit mad. However, her sister was happy, so she rarely spoke against him.

"Lucius will be Minister one day, Bella. What's Rodolphus again? Runner for the Dark Lord?"

"Dolph is actually one of his favorites. Recruited him straight from Hogwarts. He and Rabastan both." Bellatrix was proud of her betrothed. She only wished she loved him as much as she loved her master, Lord Voldemort. However, Narcissa didn't need to know that right now.

Finishing up, Narcissa just nodded. "If you say so, sister. Now, let's get you dressed for your party. They're all here for you, after all. You and _Dolph_." The youngest Black daughter gave a tight-lipped smile. "I can't even believe Dumbledore allowed Dromeda and me out of school for this."

"Well, it is my wedding, dear sister. I think that even that old wanker can see the importance of true love." Bellatrix grinned at Narcissa before pulling out her emerald green gown. "See? I told you I wouldn't wear black. The Dark Lord actually gave it to me as a gift for my loyalty."

Narcissa grimaced. "Voldemort—Ouch! What the hell was that for Bella?" Bellatrix's hand had reared back for another slap.

"Never," she hissed. "Never call him by name, Narcissa Black! He is worthy to be called Lord! We have no right to use that name!"

Bellatrix turned and allowed her sister to dress her, but she spoke few words throughout the process. Narcissa finished tying and buttoning the dress, checked the mirror, then turned to leave the room.

"And Narcissa?"

"What?"

"Be sure to tell that man-child of yours that should I ever hear him disrespect the Dark Lord either, he can expect much worse."

* * *

At the party, Bellatrix, on Rodolphus' arm, moved from guest to guest, never forgetting the responsibilities as pure-blood hosts, chatting to some of the most prominent members in magical society.

The Minister for Magic bowed ahead of the stunning bride-to-be, kissing her hand. "My, Miss Black, you're a beauty to behold. We should be expecting great things from you and Mr. Lestrange here, shouldn't we?"

No one had ever assumed Bellatrix, oldest daughter of the Black family, would ever be anything but a wife and mother to a gaggle of pure-blood brats. This stunned her for a moment until the minister spoke again.

"With bloodlines such as the Lestranges and Blacks, any heir would be a forced to be reckoned with!"

Rodolphus stiffened beside his fiancée, knowing the explosion was near the surface. However, a voice broke through her consciousness and calmed Bellatrix immediately. _In time, my most trusted and loyal._ _Sh_ _e will understand soon._ The bride-to-be smiled and nodded to the minister, to the confusion of her fiancé.

Later, as speeches were being given, a voice spoke up from the entryway. "If I could say a word?" Gasps were heard throughout the entire room as a man seemed to glide to the table at the front of the dining room. Lord Voldemort, dressed in elegant black robes with intricate serpents stitched into the fabric, hissed his thank you as he stood behind Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Many of you know of me, and if you have not, you have not opened your eyes and ears. Soon, the entire world, Muggle and magical, will know the name Lord Voldemort and will know his power.

"The two before me have honored me with their loyalty. Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan Lestrange are ever-ready, never-fearing men of courage and strength. They have made great strides for my cause, and I see them paving the way for many more in the near future.

"And Bellatrix…" Voldemort gave a sickly smile, but to Bellatrix, the room was illuminated by the effort. "Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, is my most loyal subject, and she will be revered as such." Placing his hand on her shoulder, the Dark Lord reached out his other and, with a quick and practiced movement, wandlessly picked the Minister of Magic from her chair.

"Minister, I do believe you have not taken me for the threat I could be to you. I've allowed you to stay in power because you haven't acted foolishly, haven't tried to stop me. However, should you decide to belittle, demean, or mock any more of my followers, particularly those in this room, only you will be to blame for the harm that will find your family. Do you understand?"

A labored _Yes!_ was expelled from the usually intimidating figure's chest before she was dropped onto the floor. Turning to Cygnus Black, father of the bride, he bowed a bit. "Lord Black, I apologize for the distasteful business. I thank you for your support," and looking out into the crowd, he continued, "and for the support of you all. I trust that I can depend on those in this room in the future for anything I shall need?"

Bellatrix stood immediately. "Of course, my lord. If not, they shall feel my wrath!" A crazed look appeared in Bellatrix's eyes.

Rodolphus stood beside his wife. "As well as mine, Master."

One-by-one, each of the guests stood. Bellatrix looked to her Dark Lord, begging for acceptance.

Voldemort smiled again. "It's so good to be home."


End file.
